The Emanation: A love story
by Impromptu1135
Summary: I shall go to him, but he shall not return to me." 2 Samuel xii, 23. Bellatrix never realized that she could be Voldemort's only salvation when she has the chance to reverse Harry Potter's death and stop Voldemort. But does she want to? Time travel. AU.


**A/N: A very small glimpse at the beginning of the end. I hope you all enjoy not many Tom/Bella shippers out there...hopefully you can review this one and tell me what you think. Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism and words of encouragement are very much appreciated!**

**Prologue**

**End: The Angel of Death**

Tom Riddle held a bag of groceries in his arm, smiling charmingly to himself, wondering if Bellatrix was back from her daily walk across the shore. Voices from inside the cottage stopped him from proceeding inside, alarmed by the stranger's tone. He pressed his ear to the wall.

"--And you would die for him?"

"Yes."

"You would die so that he may live? You know...he won't remember you, and it is likely that he will make the same mistakes..."

"I don't care...because I love him."

The voice he recognized as Professor Dumbledore, anger ripped through him as he opened the door. Dumbledore stood over Bellatrix who was huddled on the couch, they both turned to look at him as he rushed to Bellatrix's side.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" He snapped his head towards the elder wizard throwing him a dangerous look.

"This is beyond, you and I Tom, Bellatrix has tampered with time and fate has chosen a sacrifice...you, Tom." Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow at Riddle who wore a look of complete bewilderment.

"How--Do you mean this is the result of Bellatrix traveling through time?"

"Yes, she has gone too far changing the course of history, so to speak, changing your destiny, Tom."

Tom ignored Dumbledore gently turning Bellatrix's face to look at him, searching her lost brown eyes for answers wiping her tears with his thumb.

"My existence...will endanger countless lives including yours Bella..?"

"Not if I can save you," she grumbled pulling him closer to her wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "I'd die before they could take you away from me."

He pushed her gently away from him his hands clasped her arms firmly and he gave her a hard stare reminding Bellatrix vaguely of the dark lord he would become in the future, the way his eyes bore down on hers. "You'll do none of the kind. If Dumbledore is correct then it is I who is the sacrifice not you."

"But--" Bellatrix felt like the child now when he pressed his finger to her lips and shook his head.

Tom stood up glancing at Dumbledore warily, "What must I do?"

"Bellatrix," he paused before continuing looking at Tom in reluctance, "she'll have to kill you."

Tom turned to Bellatrix and yet again she was reminded of the daunting Lord Voldemort his visage was unreadable, he handed over his wand to her, "Bellatrix, take it."

Her hand reached out shakingly and afraid picking it up and pointing it at his chest unable to look at him. "I can't!"

"Yes you can..you know what the future will be if you don't!" Tom scolded her his voice was unwavering, which hurt Bellatrix with its lack of feeling.

"Bellatrix, when you are ready," Dumbledore voice was soft and comforting but genuinely it was asking to do the unthinkable, to kill the man she had always loved and had for a time shared one life.

"How can you ask me to do this?" Bellatrix pleaded with her eyes to Tom who now averted his own, his jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. She studied him briefly he had such a strong face, never faltering almost always serious but the few smiles, he had reserved for her. He had become a real man. The Dark Lord was always living in fear of someone more powerful, anyone who would challenge him even if they were not a true threat...even though he had won everything still he was fearful. Tom wasn't fearful anymore...right now standing there accepting death so that she might live and all the others who had died in the present would have a chance for happiness.

"Because--I love you..." he whispered it but she could understand as clearly as if he were standing right in front of her in his usual cool voice. Her eyes filled with tears, it had been the first time he had said it to her.

She pointed the wand he had given her steadily now at his chest, the curse repeated with clarity in her mind over and over again. She smiled.

"I love you too..."

Quickly she turned her wand towards herself, "Avada Kedarva!"


End file.
